


Up to Tricks

by Dizzojay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzojay/pseuds/Dizzojay
Summary: A collection of drabbles exploring many times the boys crossed paths with the Trickster (Gabriel) … the ones you didn't see on the show.





	1. Submission

**Author's Note:**

> _The Universal Wrestling Federation is proud to bring you a battle of barbarians; a duel of daredevils, a contest of conquerors; Ladieeeeez and Gentlemen, hold onto your seats for 'Dean the Dominator' versus 'Sam the Savage' in a no-holds-barred, without-mercy Bout of Champions …_

Irritably extricating his blushing face from his brother's armpit, Dean gasped; "The Trickster is so friggin' dead; I've never been so goddamned humiliated."

Sam snorted, flipping Dean onto his back, and planting a knee on his chest; "tell me about it."

Dean panted, trying to writhe out of Sam's grip; "We're wearing spandex Sam. In front of millions of viewers; It's practically freakin' obscene!"

"So I see;" Sam grimaced at the revolting sight squirming beneath him as the referee counted down, "an' by the way, Mr Dominator, next time you want to stuff a pair of socks down the front of your leotard; use your own!"

xxxxx

end


	2. Cougar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That Trickster's been at work again. Only this time, Dean doesn't seem to mind terribly …

It had happened in the briefest of moments, but the result was undeniable.

The Impala had simply vanished.

In her place stood a gloriously mature, sassy and extremely beautiful woman. Her long raven-black hair curled loosely over elegant tawny shoulders, and a very little black dress clung wickedly to her slender curves, slipping like liquid silk around the slim contours of her shapely thighs.

Steely grey eyes tilted toward Dean, turning his knees to water. He gaped, wide-eyed and helpless, a bead of drool glistening on his bottom lip.

"Sam," he croaked; "would it be wrong if … ?"

Sam grimaced; "dude, don't even go there."

xxxxx

end


	3. Winchesters on Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In honour of the Winter Olympics, the Trickster has been up to - well - tricks.

Sam was going to kill the Trickster.

Slowly, painfully and imaginatively; Sam would have his sport.

But first, what Sam was going to do, apart from never move again because that seemed to be the only way to stay on his feet, was die of embarrassment as he scanned the banks of faces around the ice rink he was standing in.

He was inexplicably wearing a silver flared body stocking. Skin-tight and bedecked with green sequins, it left nothing to the imagination.

Yep, death by embarrassment was imminent.

Then Dean stumbled into his line of vision.

"Don't say a friggin' word, Sam."

xxxxx

Dean was resplendent in silver, floaty dress, obscenely short, and sparking with green sequins. His bow legs, clad in tan tights, weaved and wobbled as they held their disorientated owner upright on the ice, eventually failing and splaying gruesomely, leaving Dean scrabbling frantically at Sam's shoulder to avoid a potentially emasculating 'splits' episode.

Suddenly, the brothers froze, staring in disbelief as the Trickster skated toward them, gliding effortlessly like someone born on ice-skates.

"Hey, sport," he nodded to Dean, and turned to Sam, glancing down at the younger Winchester's groin with a quirked eyebrow.

"Bought your packed lunch with you?"

xxxxx

"What's this about, asshat," snorted Dean, clinging grimly to Sam's glittery arm as his feet went wandering again.

"I overheard you both squabbling about which winter sports you'd be 'awesome' at," the Trickster replied; "so I'm giving you the opportunity to find out," he grinned.

"I was talking about freakin' hockey, not this douchey pseudo-ballet;" Dean growled, gesticulating wildly before toppling over backwards with a yelp, flailing legs treating half the arena to a gold-medal-worthy sight.

The Trickster waved and disappeared with a grin as the music struck up.

"… near, far, wherever you are …"

Sam was definitely going to kill the Trickster.

xxxxx

end


	4. Castaways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those boys need to watch what they say around the Trickster.

The Trickster smiled as he thought about the Winchesters.

They'd be sunburned by now. Unshaven, and uncomfortable – that darn sand really chafes; especially when someone's conjured up a nice tropical storm to blow it around.

Dean would be completely and utterly demented after three days of subsisting on bananas.

He almost felt sorry for Sam.

Almost.

It was a tiny desert island, slap in the middle of the Pacific Ocean; population, fifty million geckos and – for now, at least - two idiot brothers.

Well, that pair of yahoos should be grateful.

After all, they did tell him to leave them alone.

xxxxx

end


	5. The Host with the Most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief reference to 6.06, 'You can't handle the Truth', and vague spoilers for 'Changing Channels' – what if 'Nutcracker' wasn't the only gameshow the Trickster threw the brothers into?

"Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen, and welcome to 'Deadlines' the show that puts the DEAD in deadline!"

"I'm Dickie McTricky your host for this evening, and without further ado, let's meet tonight's contestant … Sam Winchester; give him a warm welcome everybody!

_Applause …_

"Where you from Sam?"

"Where's my brother, asshole?"

"Oh, I don't know that place," _turns to camera_ ; "is it near Massachusetts?"

_Canned laughter …_

"Okay, I can see you're keen to get the ball rolling, so here's some footage we filmed earlier."

_Drum roll …_

_Both turn to the screen and camera homes in as Sam's jaw drops in horror …_

xxxxx

_Screen shows a struggling and angry Dean, strapped tightly, face up on a stone slab in a dungeon; a huge curved blade slowly swinging side-to-side high above his midriff._

"Okay Sam; here's your deadline; you've got three hours to find and rescue your brother before my descending pendulum descends far enough to turn him into your half-brother."

_More canned laughter …_

_Sam's fists clench in fury as he glares at Dickie McTricky._

"Sam, we've got a deadline here. There's no time for standing around gawking at me; you can get my autograph after the show. "

"C'mon Sam," _loaded pause_ … "chop-chop!"

xxxxx

"Hello, I'm Dickie McTricky, and we've got a first here on 'Deadlines'!"

"I gotta say, throwing the Veritas truth curse at me was really thinking outside the box there, Sam."

_Camera pans back to reveal Dickie McTricky stretched out on the slab beneath swinging blade; Winchesters standing beside him, smiling in wicked satisfaction._

"Well, we don't do half-measures," Dean snorts.

_Canned laughter …_

"I guess we're a cut above your other contestants," Sam adds.

_More canned laughter …_

"Well, you've been great contestants guys; but you can untie me now."

_WHOOSH …_

"Uh, guys that damn pendulum's getting really close!"

_WHOOSH …_

"Guys?"

_WHOOSH …_

"GUYS!"

xxxxx

end


	6. Bro-zen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a 'chilling' encounter with the Trickster. Sam's turning to an old friend for some help …

"Bobby, you gotta help – I'm scared man, really scared."

"What's wrong, kid?"

"It's Dean, he had a run in with the Trickster last week, and now his hair's turned white, he's parading around in a long blue dress and he freezes everything he touches."

"Freezes?"

"Yeah, Bobby, icicles shooting out of his fingertips – turning everything to ice. It's freakin' crazy."

"Sounds like the kind of thing that twisted sonofabitch would do; but it don't sound like Dean's in immediate danger; why are you so scared?"

"Bobby, I'm scared because if Dean sings 'Let It Go' once more, I might actually kill him!"

xxxxx

end


	7. Dynamic Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trickster's been up to - well - tricks again!

"Oh, that freakin' asshat's really gone and done it this time," groaned Dean.

Looking down, Sam scanned his purple spandex-clad body, complete with gold lightning flash across his chest and nodded; "I'm gonna tear him apart with my teeth," he snarled.

Dean scowled, as he studied the black spandex expanse of his own body, complete with ostentatious silver 'T' emblazoned between a pair of lethally pointed chrome nipples, and a disturbingly large bulge beneath his silver briefs.

"The Trickster's turned us into comic book superheroes, the dick," Sam snorted; "apparently you're Thunderman and I'm Lightning."

"Kill me now," sighed Dean

xxxxx

"I mean," Dean snorted; "who the hell dresses like this to fight crime?" He threw his arms upwards in exasperation; "if we don't throttle ourselves with our capes, we'll probably end up getting arrested for indecent exposure!"

On that subject, Sam had been trying very hard not to stare at the comically large bulge that Dean's nether regions had suddenly acquired. He noted that he didn't appear to have been similarly blessed, but then he guessed that was the curse of the sidekick.

He couldn't imagine it was all real; if it was then, heck, it was no wonder Dean was bow-legged.

xxxxx

"And look at this," Dean's indigant tirade continued; "don't comic-book writers have brains?" He took a step forward and as his foot touched the ground, a deafening peal of thunder rolled across the sky, shaking the ground beneath them.

"STUPIDEST. SUPERPOWER. EVER." He snorted; "how am I ever supposed to sneak up on anyone?"

Sam was about to respond when a sudden flash of blinding light lit up the ground behind him, leaving a smoking scorch mark on the asphalt and a faint odour of singed nylon lingering in the air.

"Could always be worse," he sighed; "at least you don't fart lightning."

xxxxx

end


	8. Staying Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes desperate measures are required when the Trickster gets up to tricks.

"I'm so thirsty'" Sam croaked as he trudged through the shifting sands of the desert where the Trickster had unceremoniously dumped the brothers.

"We just finished last of our water," Dean grumbled, still clutching the empty bottle.

"I guess that means we're at the pee-drinking stage then," Sam sighed; "which one of us is gonna fill the bottle?"

Dean's nose wrinkled in disgust; "but I went just before we ran into the Trickster," he moaned.

Sam reached across and took the bottle from Dean's grasp. "Sucks to be you then," he snorted as he reached down toward his zipper.

xxxxx

end


	9. Between Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two brothers are having a chat – about two other brothers …

"Gabriel, you have gone too far this time."

"Really?"

"Yes. When Dean said he wanted to go wild tonight; I believe he meant at a club."

"Okay Cas, so turning him into Tarzan wasn't good?"

"No, Gabriel. Swinging through the trees in the local park dressed only in a loincloth and screaming like a madman is frowned upon here in the United States."

"Damnit, Cas, I'm such a klutz, sometimes. But Sam's okay, right?"

"No Gabriel."

"Really? But he's not half naked or swinging through trees."

"No, but he is wearing stockings and a dress and calling himself Jane."

xxxxx

end


	10. Blueberry Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet afternoon's rest and relaxation for Gabriel isn't so good for Dean.

Gabriel sat back in his easy chair and opened his favourite book.

He'd always loved Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Because, well, chocolate...

But also it was fun, beautifully written and full of deliciously wicked ideas.

He especially loved the part where the horrible little girl stole Willy Wonka's gum and then gradually turned blue from the tip of her nose right down to her feet before transforming into a great big round blueberry.

He popped a Lifesaver into his mouth and grinned as he wondered idly whether Dean had found that blueberry pie he'd secreted in the bunker's refrigerator yesterday.

xxxxx

end


	11. Silver Lining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every cloud has a silver lining. Even Gabriel-shaped clouds ...

"Oh, crap Sam, Gabriel, the asshole, has transported us into Middle Earth!"

"I'm aware Dean."

"And why do you get to be a Ranger? Goddamnit Sam, I'm a freakin' HOBBIT!"

"Well, you are shorter than me … and you've got hairy feet."

"I'm only a couple of inches shorter than you …"

"Four, Dean."

"… And my feet AREN'T HAIRY!"

"Oh look, there's Frodo!"

"Good Morning, Mr Deano, Bilbo and I wondered if you would like to join us for second breakfast? And then for luncheon, afternoon tea, and supper?"

"D'y know what Sam? Screw being a Ranger. Hobbits are awesome."

xxxxx

end


End file.
